La Pared
by Lans Niishimura
Summary: Una serie de eventos suceden en la Ciudad Domino, la llegada de varias personas afectara el rumbo de Yugi y sus amigos. Tres chicas, una que ablandó un corazón helado, otra camina al lado de ladrones a pesar de ser la princesa de Industrias Ilusión y la ultima conoce el pasado de todos, pero por un pacto debe mantenerse callada. ¿Que sucederá?


**IN THE FLESH?**

Era pasada la media noche, una chica castaña de ojos del mismo color corría por las calles de Ciudad Domino, una chica de 18 años camino a su casa, su nueva casa en esta nueva ciudad y nuevo país para ella. Hace ya dos noches que ella y sus padres habían llegado al país para trabajar en una investigación sobre los monstruos de duelo que una semana atrás habían aterrorizado a la ciudad, ellos fueron contratados por el mismo Seto Kaiba, esta decisión no había sido de agrado para la castaña, pero mientras estuviera con sus padres no pondría objeción, después de todo era la única familia que tenía. Después de correr camino a su casa se detuvo un momento bajo un pequeño techo de una tienda para descansar y tratar de sacudirse un poco toda el agua que empapaba su ropa, venia de un lugar muy distinto a Japón, ella venia de México y de una región donde las lluvias no eran tan comunes, razón por la cual ella nunca cargaba un paraguas. Mientras descansaba un poco decidió mandarles un mensaje a sus padres para que no se preocuparan, mientras mandaba dicho mensaje cruzó por su cabeza un recuerdo del ultimo día que paso con una de sus amigas más cercanas, una amiga que además de haberla apoyado todo el tiempo, también cargaba con el espíritu de una bruja de 500 años atrás.

Eva abrazaba fuerte a su amiga que estaba a punto de subir al avión que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar – _Anja te extrañare mucho! Pero algo me dice que allá encontraras lo que tanto has buscado_ – Dijo sonriéndole

Anja rio negando con la cabeza – _Incluso en momentos como estos tienes que salir con eso, sabes que no me interesa encontrar ese pasado que, según tú, yo debería encontrar, lo que quiero es quedarme aquí_ –

– _Se llama destino amiga mía_ – acaricio el cabello de la castaña – _de él no se puede escapar, así que busca a ese faraón!_ –

–_ desearía poder quedarme aquí enserio…_ – en las bocinas del aeropuerto se llamaba a subir al avión, por lo cual ambas se despidieron con un largo abrazo, deseando volver a verse.

Los recuerdos de aquellos días eran su tesoro más grande. La lluvia paró un momento lo cual hizo que Anja se alegrara un poco, ya podría caminar más tranquilamente además de poder continuar recordando aquellos días en que vivía rodeada de hechiceros, brujas, demonios, ángeles y demás creaturas fantásticas, si bien no creía mucho en que ella tuviese un pasado como el que su amiga Eva le quería hacer creer – _tu deberías ir a Egipto y jugar un duelo con el faraón_ – esas eran sus palabras más recurrentes, a pesar que ella decía no creer en nada de eso, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía continuar con las recomendaciones de su amiga Eva. Finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa y al entrar prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, este era el momento exclusivo de su familia.

Por otro lado, en KaibaCorp se respiraba un ambiente tenso, todo el día se encontraba rodeado por la prensa ansiosa por poder sacar a la luz al supuesto culpable de las apariciones de una semana atrás. El CEO y dueño mayoritario de dicha empresa se encontraba en una especie de condena en su oficina ya que era su deber probar que ellos no se encontraban involucrados en dichos sucesos, por lo cual había contratado a todos los científicos, ingenieros y demás personal que pudiesen probar sin problema que él decía la verdad. En ese momento su cabeza parecía un nido de frustraciones que lo atormentaban sin descanso, los dolores no cesaban, y según sus creencias, no lo harían hasta que encontrara una solución a toda esta situación. El castaño cerró un momento los ojos para descansar por lo cual no se percató de la entrada de cierta rubia con la cual durante ya 2 años había compartido su vida, ella se acercó al ojiazul sigilosamente y comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

– _deberías ir a tu casa, amor. Mokuba debe estar preocupado_ – continuaba la rubia – _No ganas nada quedándote en tu oficina e ignorando a la prensa_ –

El ojiazul sonrió sarcástico – _parece que no me conocieras a mí y la prensa, ellos solo desean un culpable_ – se puso de pie frente a la rubia – _Hannah conoces tan bien como yo que no me iré de aquí hasta no encontrar respuestas para poder callar a esos amarillistas_ –

Hannah sonrió – _Très bien, très bien, mon amour_ – exhaló algo cansada, después de todo ella también era asechada por la prensa mundial al ser tanto la novia de Seto Kaiba e hija de Maximilian Pegasus, pero de la nada llego a su cabeza preguntas que aun nadie podía responderle. Se alejó un poco de Seto y miro hacia el gran ventanal de la oficina del CEO – _¿Por qué no recordaremos nada?..._

Kaiba observo curioso, pero hasta cierto punto sabia a lo que la rubia se refería por lo mismo no preguntaría, sencillamente se limitó a buscar más papeles en su escritorio y dejar la oficina en silencio. Hacía ya meses que Hannah había comenzado a preguntar sobre "su otra vida", tras los duelos en Ciudad Batallas ella había cambiado, además se había obsesionado con Egipto y cierto artículo que había encontrado desde que ella y su padre habían ido a dicho país para la realización del Duelo de Monstruos. En dicho viaje, su padre recibió el Ojo del Milenio y ella una caja de plata, la cual resguardaba las piezas de un rompecabezas que había tardado en descifrar varios años. Nunca había sido problema dichos objetos, hasta que ella se cruzó con otros poseedores de Artículos del Milenio en dicho torneo, esto causo problemas tanto en su persona como con la relación que mantenía con el CEO, una de las razones más grandes era su repentina cercanía con Bakura y Marik quienes, seguin Kaiba, solo querían llenarle la cabeza de mentiras para que se uniera a su banda de raros. Las peleas era algo que se había vuelto común en ellos por todas estas razones, al punto en que había días en que ambos pensaban en terminar dicha relación, pero nadie tomaba la decisión final.

En otro lugar, con un porcentaje mayor de lluvias, se encontraban dos albinos que se preparaban para partir a Domino, si bien el joven Ryou Bakura tenía ya tiempo viviendo en aquella ciudad, sería la primera vez que su hermana menor, Neelam, viajaría a Japón. Ambos a pesar de ser tan similares físicamente, eran de caracteres muy distintos, el un joven albino de ojos castaños, tranquilo y amigable, un estudiante formidable; ella una joven al igual albina pero de brillantes ojos violetas, amante de las fiestas, hiperactiva y no tan buena en los estudios excepto cuando se encontraba en laboratorios de química, le encantaba trabajar con sustancias, entre más peligrosas mejor. Ambos tan parecidos pero al mismo tiempo distintos.

Ryou ya llevaba poco más de media hora fuera de la mansión de los Bakura esperando a su hermana junto con el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto – _esa niña como se tard_a – decía mientras veía el reloj, su vuelo partiría en poco menos de 2 horas pero aun asi debían hacer asuntos antes de subir al avión.

Finalmente Neelam seguida por un sequito de personas cargando su pesado equipaje salieron a subir todo al taxi –_ Perdón por la tardanza, Ry_ – sonreía un tanto inocente –_ sabes que no puedo salir de casa si no me siento lista_ –

–_ Tardaste horas en arreglarte, solo vamos a tomar un vuelo, no a la pasarela de Nueva York! Y para que tanta maleta, sé que te vas a vivir para allá conmigo pero no es para tanto, podías haber comprado cosas allá_ – la miró fastidiado.

Neelam rio burlona –_ pero solo traigo lo básico! Claro que allá comprare toda la ropa que me falta, hermanito_ – rio más divertida al ver como su hermano estaba a punto de reventar en cólera, esperaba ansiosa si finalmente vería al espíritu de la sortija, ese era uno de los deseos más grandes de la albina, pero no podía confesarle a su ahora hermano Ryou que ella conocía a la perfección a dicho espíritu. Después de todo, ella había hecho un trato con los dioses Egipcios milenios atrás para poder recordar absolutamente todo su pasado y habérselas arreglado para que ella y su hermano nacieran en una familia de dinero, todo esto con la condición de que no podía revelarle absolutamente nada a nadie, únicamente seguir el hilo de tiempo que había sido marcado por los dioses.

Ryou abrió la puerta a Neelam para después subir el y tomar rumbo al aeropuerto – _Quiero que seas buena en Japón, Neelam, no quiero que tengas problemas con mis papás de nuevo. Te ayudaré en la escuela pero tú tienes que poner de tu lado también…entendido?_ – Neelam vio a su hermano por el retrovisor para asistir con la cabeza. El resto del viaje continuó sin problemas ni demoras a pesar del excesivo equipaje que la albina llevaba.

En otro lugar, el reloj rondaba ya pasadas las 2 de la madrugada, pero cierto pelirrojo recostado sobre su cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, él y su contraparte debían encontrar las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios cuanto antes para así poder recuperar las memorias del pasado del Faraón con el que compartía su cuerpo. El pequeño cerró los ojos y tras el resplandor de la pequeña pirámide que colgaba de su cuello, el Rompecabezas del Milenio, apareció en una especie de laberinto, el cual resguardaba a su contraparte, el Faraón.

– _No logras dormir, Yugi?_ – observo preocupado al pequeño

Yugi negó con la cabeza - _¿Qué haremos si no encontramos las cartas, faraón? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!_ – decía desesperado

–_ Yugi…no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, excepto esperar a que los duelistas de Doma aparezcan_ – revolvió un poco los cabellos del pequeño –_ lo que necesitamos es descansar para guardar toda nuestra fuerza para cuando ellos aparezcan de nuevo_ –

Las palabras del faraón tranquilizaban al pequeño Yugi Moto, por lo cual decidió seguir las indicaciones y retirarse a descansar. Por otro lado, el Faraón se encontraba aún más preocupado y ansioso que Yugi, pero no debía mostrar aquello ya que podría ser contraproducente para su contraparte. Se sentó en el gran trono al centro de la habitación a meditar dicha situación, pero algo sentía, como si alguien más se acercase, una presencia que le parecía agradable, pero no lograba identificar quien o porque tenía dicha sensación, acaso sería algo relacionado con su pasado? No lograba definir qué era lo que se aproximaba, era momento de esperar un movimiento del enemigo.


End file.
